


Not Teasing

by Freedom_Shamrock



Series: Miraculous Acts of Kindness [14]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Dating, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Kissing, Marichat, Marichat May
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-24
Updated: 2017-05-24
Packaged: 2018-11-04 10:14:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10988838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Freedom_Shamrock/pseuds/Freedom_Shamrock
Summary: Following their rooftop makeout, Marinette and Chat discuss the physical side of their relationship and first times.Marinette's shirt does come off, so if that's not your cup of tea, you'll wanna skip this one.





	Not Teasing

**Author's Note:**

  * For [siderealSandman](https://archiveofourown.org/users/siderealSandman/gifts).



> Chronologically follows "Good Kitty," but can be read on its own.  
> I started this yesterday, but was too tired to do it justice.

Marinette was just wrapping up a designing session when Chat showed up.  She'd left her Chat flap window open, which had become the easy and obvious sign for _just come on in_.  She stood up and stretched as he dropped down, once again bypassing her bed.  He'd explained once that he didn't want to get her covers dirty.

"Hey Princess, what are you… **oooooh**."  He joined her at her desk, where she laid out all of this evening's designs for review.  His eyes roamed over the designs which ranged from casual to what she liked to call extreme fashion.  "How long have you been working?" he asked.

She arched her back and slowly rolled her shoulders.  "Two…"  She glanced at the clock.  "Er, almost three hours.  I dunno.  My brain just exploded with ideas after dinner and I wanted to get them all down."

He gaped at her.  "Whatever fashion house is lucky enough to get you is going to be the envy of Europe, if not the world."

She smiled brightly at him.  "Flattery will get you everywhere."

He bent to kiss the tip of her nose.  "You tight in your upper back, then?"

"Very."  She'd discovered a few weeks ago that her secret boyfriend was very good at giving massages.  

Wrapping one large hand over her shoulder, he nudged her toward the chaise.  "Come on, and let me take care of you, okay?"

She nodded.  "Yeah.  That would be really nice."

He quickly settled in behind her, his magic fingers immediately going to work.  "Wow, you've got a big old knot right here."  His thumbs rubbed vigorous little circles just under her right shoulder blade.

She closed her eyes and let herself relax, only tensing up and letting out a squeak when he used his knuckles on a ticklish spot.

"Sorry."  There was a hint of laughter in his voice.  Eventually his hands went from kneading to gentle stroking and he pulled her back against him.  "Can we talk about something?"

Rather than pulling away, which was sort of what she wanted to do, she tilted her head back against his shoulder to meet his eyes.  "Yeah.  Is something wrong."  He seemed a little nervous, what with the lack of puns and silliness.

"Nothing's wrong."  He kissed her cheek.  "It's just… last night got me thinking."

"About?" she prompted, wondering if it was the same thing she'd stayed up late pondering.

"Us."  He nuzzled her neck.  "Specifically the physical side of our relationship."

"It's a nice thing to think about."  She twisted just enough to land a light peck on his chin before settling back against him.  "Would you tell me what you were thinking?  I mean, if you have any concerns, I want to know.  And if you have any ideas, I'd like to know those, too."

His arms tightened around her.  "I guess my first question is, do you like what we're doing?" he asked.

She nodded.  "Yeah."

"And between the flirting and last night, it sounds like you'd be willing to try more."  His voice was uncertain, questioning.  "Is that true, or am I misreading you."

"You're not," she said.  "Misreading me, that is."  This was both more awkward and less awkward than she'd expected.  "But if you aren't ready for anything else, I'm okay with this."

He let out a breathy laugh.  "Trust me when I say you're not pushing me into anything I'm not willing to do."  His arms loosened so his hands could find hers.  "We're going to be a little limited until I tell you who I am."

She gasped.  Was he going to reveal himself **now**?  Tonight?  She knew he was thinking it needed to be soon, but… she wasn't ready mostly because she knew she had to reveal herself once he did, and she was still working up her courage.

"And I'm not quite there yet, but it won't be long."  He let go of her hands and dragged his fingers up her bare arms to her shoulders.  "And I've been thinking that maybe we should have lots of smaller first times, instead of trying to fit them in on the same night."

"What do you mean?" she asked.  It sounded interesting, if she was understanding him right.

"We've already had several firsts.  First kiss.  First sleepover.  First kiss with tongue.  First time things got hot and heavy."  He ticked them off on his claws.  "I want more firsts that we can savor for themselves.  It'll give us a chance to get to know each others bodies a bit more so we know what we like and what we're doing, if or when we decide we're ready for sex… normative definition of sex, that is."

She dropped her hand to his lower thigh, giving him a squeeze.  "I hadn't really thought about it like that," she admitted.  "But I really like it."  She fully turned to face him.  "And just in case you're not really sure, or you need to hear me say it, I **do** want you like that, Chat."  She giggled.  "I don't know about you, but last night's rooftop makeout left me pretty hot and bothered."

He grinned at her.  "You **often** leave me hot and bothered, Princess."

That admission left her ridiculously pleased.  "Really?"

He chuckled and nodded.  "Yeah.  And it's an… enduring thing, really.  Like, the things you do and say come back to me later when I'm at work or home and…"  He sighed, smiling.  "Let's just say they still have impact on later reflection."

Oh.  That was nice to hear.  With her hands on his shoulders for balance, she moved to straddle his lap.  "Do you like it when I give you things to think about later?"  She slipped her hand into his hair at the back of his head.

He closed his eyes for a moment, his purr starting up.  "I like it very much," he confessed, gently grasping her hips.

"That makes me happy."  She caressed his face with her free hand.  "I think about you, too."  She kissed him just under the edge of his mask.  "We're both in agreement on your plan.  My only additions to it are that we're safe about all of this, and that either of us can say, 'stop,' at any time."

He nodded.  "Yeah.  Those are good."

They stared into each other's eyes for a moment before she pulled both hands back to his shoulders.  "Are there any firsts  you want to consider for tonight?"

He nodded, his cheeks darkening slightly, and she didn't think it was embarrassment this time.  "May I take off your shirt, Princess?"

She took his hands and brought them to the hem of her tank top.  "I think you'd better."

He leaned in and kissed her, his tongue making a brief foray between her lips.  When he pulled back he caught hold of her shirt and slowly dragged it up off her body.  "You're gorgeous, Mari," he whispered, slightly breathless.

She was content with her body, but had never seen it as that amazing.  She was slight, with more subtle curves and smaller breasts than a lot of her friends.  It was a huge boost to her self-esteem that the sight of her in her bra yielded such a reaction in him.  "Thank you.  I'm glad you think so."  She reached back to her bra clasp, only to be stopped by his hands.

"Let me."  It was a request.

She nodded, dropping her hands to her lap.  "I understand a lot of guys have trouble with bras, so let me know if you need help," she teased.

"It's a simple hook-and-eye, right?"  His hands traced the band to the back.  "I think I can manage that."  He fumbled a moment, muttering, "stupid claws," before her bra suddenly went loose.  He leaned in to brush his jaw against hers.  "I look forward to trying that **without** my Chat claws in the way."

The implication of untransformed Chat Noir's bare hands on her skin forced a little whine out of her.  "God, you're a tease."

"Says the woman who **licked** my baton," he murmured, his lips caressing her ear before moving to her neck.

"Uhhh… my more subtle attempts to express my interest didn't… ah!"  Her hand grasped the back of his head, holding him where he was.  Yes.  Neck kisses were **definitely** a thing.  Especially right there.

He opened his mouth a little wider, scraping his teeth over her skin before gently sucking it into his mouth.  After several moments of lavishing her sweet spot with attention, he lifted his lips from her, just enough to talk.  "Do you want me to try to leave a mark, or to try not to?"

"No preference," she managed to say, a little desperate for him to get back to it.  "What do you want to do?"

"Hmmmm."  He nuzzled her neck with his nose.  "I never thought I was the kind to want to mark up my lover, but something about the way you're writhing and gasping is making me seriously reconsider that."

"Maybe you should try it out," she suggested.

It was all the encouragement he needed to return his eager mouth to her neck.  He nipped a little harder this time before laving the spot with his tongue.

She squeaked a little, pressing her whole body harder against him.  "That was good," she reassured him before he could pull away.  "You can do that."

She was completely breathless and incapable of words when he pressed a final sweet kiss to what she assumed was a hickey.  She'd look later.

"May I touch you, Princess?"  His voice was far rougher than usual, even with the gentle rumble of his purr.  "I want to get to know your breasts.  Is that all right?"

"Yes, **please**."  The second word was drawn out in a bit of a whine.  She felt him stand up, lifting her with him before turning to sit her on the edge of the chaise.  He nudged her legs apart and knelt between them.

"You're in charge, love," he whispered.  "If you want me to stop or change how I'm doing something, you tell me.  Okay."  His eyes were intent, and he didn't move closer until she nodded.

His open-mouth kisses felt different rising up from her belly toward her chest.  His tongue caressed her skin, but his nips were more lip than teeth.  It was nice but not quite as intense as when he did the same thing on her neck.  When his nose finally nudged the underside of one petite breast, she shivered, then gasped as he dragged his tongue over the curve.  Before he could reach her nipple, he straightened up a moment and cupped both breasts in his magical-leather-covered palms.

"I adore these," he told her.  "So beautiful and perfect.  Just like you."  His tongue circled  her nipple before his lips closed around it.

The touch was both perfect and not enough at the same time.  She arched her back, pressing her chest more firmly against him.  Her hands grasped tightly at his shoulder and his hair.  He focused his attention on her nipple before moving over to tease her other breast.  After some time with that nipple in his mouth, it suddenly became too much.  She gently pushed against his chest, and he pulled back immediately.

"Are you okay?" he asked.  "Did I do something wrong?"

She shook her head.  "Too much… too sensitive."

He nodded.  "Okay."  He gestured to her bed.  "Want to cuddle?"

"You're not mad?" she asked, once they were settled on her bed, and she was nestled close to his chest, their legs tangled.

"Why would I be?" he seemed confused.

"I made you stop.  You didn't get a turn."  She reached up to push her fingers into his hair.  He'd continued to purr this whole time, and she'd sort of stopped noticing.

"First, yes, you made me stop.  As I wanted you to if it wasn't working, and in this case it got too intense, and I get that."  He kissed her forehead.  "And secondly, I got a turn.  Sure, it was a turn where I got to explore **you** , but that's what I wanted tonight."

"So next time I get to explore you?" she asked, more tease than serious question.

"I'd like that."  He caught his lower lip in his teeth for a moment.  "I think our society does a shit job presenting pleasure and sex.  We don't both have to have the same experience or the same outcome as long as we're both happy with what we got... if we both got what we wanted out of it."  His hand moved slowly up and down her back, still bare because she hadn't wanted to wear a shirt yet.  "I kind of think I might like making you feel good as much as I like being on the receiving end of your touch."

"I hadn't thought of it that way," she said.  She wrapped her arms around him, holding him tightly.  "You're really good at this."

He snorted.  "I've read a lot.  You're important to me, and I don't want to mess this up by being an idiot."

"I'm glad I'm sharing this with **you**."  How did he manage to be silly and goofy, yet serious and caring in all the right ways at all the right times?

"I've gotta tell you, Princess, the way you gasp and shudder when I'm touching you like I did tonight, all the little noises you make, it's a serious turn on."  He tucked her hair behind her ear.  "I might have to reconsider my reveal timeline, because I'm not sure how long I can hold off touching you with my bare hands, feeling your skin against mine."

**Author's Note:**

> Marichat May, Day 23, Sin II  
> This is also a continuation of my [Miraculous Acts of Kindness](http://archiveofourown.org/series/714990) series proposed by [Squirrellygirlart](https://squirrellygirlart.tumblr.com/post/160090522213/hey-my-followers-miraculous-acts-of-kindness) on Tumblr. This one is for SiderealSandman who does a stellar job writing kink with communication, making it clear these go together without defusing the sexiness. You can find them on [Tumblr](http://siderealscribblings.tumblr.com/) or [here on AO3](http://archiveofourown.org/users/siderealSandman/pseuds/siderealSandman).  
> 


End file.
